I Am Not Afraid To Walk This World Alone
by Madly Eccentric Fan Fic
Summary: It's shocking how quickly a moment can go from the highest of high to a devastating low. Written for week two ofthe Madly Eccentric RP drabble challenge
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Donny I swear if I trip and fall I'm gonna be pissed." I laughed as Daisy squawked as I guided her down the nature trail by her house. "We're almost there calm down, I'm not gonna let you fall." I shook my head as my hips moved against Daisy's to guide her walk until we reached exactly where I wanted to be. "Ok, ready?" I couldn't help but smirk as I lowered and watch Daisy's face light up when she stared at the huge redwood in front of us with "Donny and Daisy Ducker" carved into the trees trunk and surrounded by a heart. "Donny you forgot my last name you goof."

"I did?...Damn guess that answers the question I was about to ask." I tucked the box I had in my hand back in my pocket. "What do you mean? What question?" Daisy spun around with her and pushed her hair behind her ears. "Well Daisy Duck I was gonna ask if you wanted to marry me but since you don't want my last name I guess I won't." I held back a snicker as Daisy slapped her hands against my chest before pulling me forcefully towards her and glared me down. "Donald Ducker you know damn well I want to marry you." A couldn't help the smile that crept across my face as I was pulled into a deep kiss. I pulled the box back out of my pocket and held it up. "Donny you didn't have to…" The look on Daisy's face was priceless as she opened the box to find the diamond inside. "Where...How?...Donny what did you do?"

"What's a matter don't like it? First my last name and now you don't like the ring? Man I'm just batting zero today huh?" I gasped as Daisy elbowed my stomach. "How did you get this?" I grinned as I took the ring carefully out of the box and placed it on Daisy's finger. "Well, it was my mother's, and since she's not using it and I don't see Dumbella getting married anytime soon. I took it and am now giving it to you." Daisy's eyes watered up as she looked from the ring on her finger then back up to me. "I love it, I love you. Oh but.. how we going to get this past my parents and your Uncle Scrooge?" I smirked "We're gonna run away and never look back."

That was the plan anyways. Turns out we were some forgetful teenagers. Between Daisy forgetting her birth control and me forgetting to bring condoms made for a hellacious nine months. Her dad held a shotgun to my face and told me to get the fuck out when I came over to tell them what the many tests Daisy had taken concluded. For nine months I had to climb ladders, trees, everything just to see Daisy without her parents knowing about it. When the day finally came I got the call from a friend of Daisy's and took off running. I ran so hard my parents couldn't even keep up with me. I pulled them up and slid down the hallway catching myself on the door before Daisy's father slammed the door on me and had security pull me away to the waiting room where Uncle Scrooge and Dumbella were sitting. "The fuck you two doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Watch that mouth boy!" Uncle Scrooge glared me down with his cold dark eyes. That look that always shut me up quick. "We want to see how bad you screwed up Donald" I rolled my eyes at Dumbella's words. "Whatever." I paced across the room. I needed to know that Daisy was okay and the babies. The doctor finally approached me and pulled me aside looking up at Uncle Scrooge with a nod and a wink before he told me three out of the six ducklings made it out but Daisy was fine and resting. "I have to see her." The doctor shook his head. "Her and her parents have asked to have you leave the premises." I could feel the lump form in my throat as I pushed passed him, ignoring his words as I fought to get passed the security guards that had formed around me before they picked me up and threw me out the front door. Click. Click. Click, the tapping of Uncle Scrooge's cane was like hearing a ticking clock. "Now see Donald you did all that trouble and now she wants nothing to do with you. Seems you really fucked up this time." I turned my face away from Uncle Scrooge and Dumbella as I picked myself up off concrete sidewalk and walked away. I couldn't take it. Hearing that Daisy didn't want anything to do with me hurt like a deep wound and worse, I wasn't even allowed to see my kids. A few days had passed and the only text I had gotten from Daisy was "Well is it hard understanding I'm incomplete, a life that's so demanding, I get so weak. A love that's so demanding I can't speak." The fuck she mean demanding? I wasn't demanding, was I? As I looked up from my phone I seen the moving truck drive off down the road and texted back. "Now I know that I can't make you stay but where's your heart" I waited for a reply before the truck disappearing out of sight and the silence caused my anger to take over, and I texted again "I am not afraid to keep on living. I am not afraid to walk this world ALONE." I threw my phone watching it bust against the asphalt of the road before a car drove by and crushed it more. Alone is how I stayed one bad thing after another and it all started with losing the one good thing that had ever happened to me.


End file.
